Mountain a Go Go Two
performed by Kyaputen Sutoraidam, "Captain Straydum", is the seventh ending song in the Japanese version of Part I of the Naruto series. It ran from episodes 104 to 115, and was replaced by The First Time I Spoke With You. Lyrics Rōmaji Get out!!!………Sumimasen! Boku tama ni, boku tama ni Yume ni afureru hito no kakeraga Yama no yoni mieru Kami-sama ni!! Hotoko-sama ni!! Tsutae naiteru hito no kakeraga Yama no yoni mieru Dan dan dan sura nan deru Borushoino pose ni narandara Shake shake shake sagaso janainowa Bye Bye Bye no let´s Ne Yama no yoni mieru Yama no yoni mieru Yama no yoni mieru Yama no yoni mieru Rōmaji (Full Version) Get up!!... Sumimasen Boku tama ni, boku tama ni Yume ni yabureru hito no kakera ga Yama no you ni mieru Kamisama ni, hotokesama ni Sugari naiteru hito no kakera ga Yama no you ni mieru (x3) Danran dansu de randebuu Ore shouri no poozu da randaran Shake shake shake sora sou ja nai Yume no shou uindou mo mizu ni Danran dansu de randebuu Ore shouri no poozu wa randabaa Shake shake shake saga sou ja nai Owaranai baibai no rizumu de Yo no tame ni hito no tame ni Yuka ni korogaru hito no kakera ga Yama no you ni mieru (x3) Danran dansu de randebuu Ore shouri no poozu da randaran Shake shake shake sora sou ja nai Yume no shou uindou mo mizu ni Danran dansu de randebuu Ore shouri no poozu wa randabaa Shake shake shake saga sou ja nai Owaranai baibai no rizumu de Yama no you ni mieru (x2) O!! oo ra to ra oo ra o yeah!! O!! oo ra to ra oo ra o yeyeyeyeyeyeyeah!! O!! oo ra to ra oo ra o yeah!! O!! oo ra to ra oo ra o yeah!! Boku tama ni, boku tama ni Yume ni yabureru hito no kakera ga Yama no you ni mieru (x6) Kanji (Full Version) ごくたまに　僕たまに 夢に破れるひとのカケラが ヤマのように見える 神様に　仏様にすがり 泣いているひとのカケラが ヤマのように見える ダンランダンスでランデブー 俺　勝利のポーズだランダラン（round around） シェイク　シェイク　そりゃそうじゃ無い 夢のショウ・ウインドゥも見ずに ダンランダンスでランデブー 俺　勝利のポーズはランダバー（roundabout） シェイク　シェイク　探そうじゃない 終わらないバイバイのリズムで 世の為に　人の為に 床に転がるひとのカケラが ヤマのように見える ダンランダンスでランデブー 俺　勝利のポーズだランダラン（round around） シェイク　シェイク　そりゃそうじゃ無い 夢のショウ・ウインドゥも見ずに ダンランダンスでランデブー 俺　勝利のポーズはランダバー（roundabout） シェイク　シェイク　探そうじゃない 終わらないバイバイのリズムで ウーラララ… ごくたまに　僕たまに 夢に破れるひとのカケラが ヤマのように見える ヤマのように見える… English (Full Version) Get out! sorry... Quite occasionally I occasionally See fragments of people broken by their dreams They appear to me as mountains Fragments of sobbing people Clinging to God or to Buddha They appear to me as mountains They appear to me as mountains They appear to me as mountains Rendevous and dance in circles I'll go 'round and 'round in my victory pose Shake shake shake That's the ticket Don't look through the show window in your dream Rendevous and dance in circles I'll do a roundabout in my victory pose Shake shake shake Let's go searching To the rhythym of a endless goodbye Fragments of people rolling on the ground For the sake of the world For the sake of mankind They appear to me as mountains They appear to me as mountains They appear to me as mountains Rendevous and dance in circles I'll go 'round and 'round in my victory pose Shake shake shake That's the ticket Don't look through the show window in your dream Rendevous and dance in circles I'll do a roundabout in my victory pose Shake shake shake Let's go searching To the rhythym of a endless goodbye They appear to me as mountains They appear to me as mountains Quite occasionally I occasionally See fragments of people broken by their dreams They appear to me as mountains They appear to me as mountains They appear to me as mountains They appear to me as mountains They appear to me as mountains They appear to me as mountains Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake * Sakura Haruno * Jiraiya * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Shikamaru Nara * Iruka Umino * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Tsunade * Gaara * Orochimaru * Kabuto Yakushi * Zabuza Momochi * Itachi Uchiha * Kisame Hoshigaki * Haku Category:Songs Category:Naruto Endings es:Mountain a Go Go two